fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Virgin of Pele Island
OOC History The Last Virgin of Pele Island was created by the member Treacherous. It was his first character to reach the hall of fame, and finished with a record of 10 wins, and 2 losses. Background She sat alone on a stool in an empty bar contemplating. It was late. The bar was only inhabited by a few drunks and the barkeep. It wasn't the trendiest place in town. More like a hole in the wall with hole in the wall types of occupants. Regardless, all eyes were on her. Maybe it was her natural allure that enchanted the inebriated inhabitants. Maybe it was the fiery trail she left in her wake when she entered the dive. Perhaps it was the fact that she set off the sprinklers and melted her stool with her burning aura as she sat. Could be? But, more than likely it was because she entered and sat there wholly and entirely nude. Then again, it was probably a combination of all these things. All of these things would lead to anyone getting a lot of attention even from deadbeats lost in their own woes. Despite this, nobody complained. Well maybe the barkeep, who constantly tried to douse the flames licking from her body. Plus, she hadn't bought a drink all night. Yeah, he was upset. But, before we get to that you're probably wondering who she is? You're probably wondering why she is even there to begin with. Well, let me take you back. Way back to a time when man was young… It began long ago on a small volcanic island called Pele. As were the customs on this isle, a young girl was being led to an altar. Her body would be offered up as sacrifice to the god of the burning volcano. A virgin sacrifice was often used to appease the mad god's anger and to quell the flames of his churning fires. Why a virgin? I'm not sure, but a virgin it was. Sure enough and every time that volcano would rumble a virgin would fly. Some would fight, some would faint and some would fall, but none would agree to their own deaths. Who would? Regardless, Volcano Eruption = virgin sacrifice. Personality Now, you may be wondering what the gods thought of this sacrifice. Are gods so far above us that the only thing that can appease them is a pure soul? Uh…no. The gods (well at least these gods) were a petty sort. I'm pretty sure at least one of them was just a dirty old man. They were a family like you and I have. They created the island called Pele. There was a Father; he was the God of the Sky. Mother was the Goddess of the Earth and they had two kids--a boy: God of Fire and a girl: Goddess of Water. There was other lesser family further down the chain. Gods of sharks, thunder and things like that, but for our purposes we are going to focus on the main family. Just like any typical family they squabbled and fought. Actually, they were quite dysfunctional. Their fights would cause much disruption to the island. The Sky Father was quite the fan of the ladies. This, of course, did not please the Mother Earth. In their battles, Sky Father would pull his son to his side. Likewise, Mother Earth would pull aside her daughter. The little isle would suffer dearly from these scuffles. Mother Earth and Daughter's anger would cause violent tidal waves to assail Pele. Sky Father and Son would in turn create fierce volcanic steam, ash and lava to wreak havoc above and beneath them. This, naturally, was all to the dismay of the people below. It's a wonder they survived at all. Vital Signs Strength: Standard Normal human strength. Body: Superior Hardy. Takes punishment like a heavyweight fighter. Agility: Standard Normal human agility. Mind: Weak BELOW normal human mental power. Not the sharpest tack in the drawer. Powers I burn for you Power: Energy Body Level:Supreme Kit Power Link: Energy Conduit To pacify these attacks the people would toss virgin after virgin into the seas and volcanoes. Of course, the girls thrown in the sea were useless to Mother and Daughter; however, Father did love the ladies. His family battles led to many wonderful concubines. Well, wonderful for him that is. So, this is where we get to our fiery bar hopper. One day, when Father was off doing whatever it is gods do, son had gotten into a fearsome debate with his Sister. Well, Sister didn't have much of a temper and without Mother to stir her on, she was quite outmatched. Eventually Brother's outburst drove her back to her underwater domain. Nevertheless and as usual, from above a burning virgin came a tumbling. Without Father around, Brother didn't know what to do. He had seen his Father catch the young girls and whisk them away to his sky kingdom before. Yet, this girl was without such escape. Confused, Brother saved the girl from her fall. Brother was baffled at what his dad would do to the virgins, but he knew he always wanted one. With an outstretched palm he caught the young girl. Suddenly, she burst into flames. Withering away in his outstretched hands, the Brother panicked. He could not have this girl smolder away before him. He just got his new play thing. With a gesture the girl's body reformed and her spirit began to return to her. Opening her mouth, he spat a little of his essence within her. After a few violent convulsions, the girl's body changed. In his hand, was now a beautiful woman made of flame. As she fell in his palm, her body splashed like a pool of lava and then reformed into a young woman again…unconscious. Brother had never been this close to the mortals before. He was beginning to like this new plaything…very much. Yet feel no pain Power: Immunity: Fire Level:Standard When she awoke, a gut wrenching scream echoed through the cavernous volcanic den. Like her life flashing before her eyes, the moment of her death played in her mind. Opening her eyes for the first time since her ordeal, the young girl was not prepared for the scene. The gigantic volcano god covered her mouth. If his family found out about this girl, it would be trouble. With her mouth shut, the girl took in the panorama. Conflagration, flames, lava and a man-monster surrounded her. She looked down at her body only to notice that it was not her own. Flames flicked from her arms as she examined them. Her hair was much like the molten liquid that enveloped her. It was too much to take in at a time and once more she blacked out. Now at this point, her entire composition had been changed to adapt in her environment, so passing out was much more instinct than anything else. And so, she slept. Being a god, Brother had many pressing matters to attend to, like arguing with his Sister. For this reason, he left the young girl deep in the nether regions of his lair. As you guide my way Power: Terrain Familiarity: Lava Cliffs Level:Standard Eventually, the girl woke again and begun to explore her newfound home in a panic. Running aimlessly, she was completely lost. There were no exits. The caverns were an endless labyrinth of fissures and magma. Time and time again, she would wound up back where she started. She screamed and huffed ineffectively for no one was around to neither hear nor care. Eventually her captor did arrive. Pouring through cracks in the mountain like some volcanic emission, Brother surrounded the girl. He rose to a form she could better comprehend: the form of a young man. Kneeling down he spoke to the young girl. “Hello.” He whispered. The girl let out yet another scream. Quickly, Brother covered her mouth again. “Look, I can let you stay here, but you must be quiet. If they find out about you, then we're both finished. Mother will kill you. Sister will tell and I have no idea what Father will do, but it wouldn't be pretty.” The girl huffed and folded her arms in contempt. He lowered his grip from her mouth. “Now, can you speak with some sense? I'm sure few of you mortals are capable of that.” The girl frowned and began to converse. “Let me go.” She said in disapproval. “I can't do that.” “But you must. I don't belong here. There has been some big mistake.” She pleaded. “What mistake? You are a virgin sacrifice. You were done for. Your mortal shell is no more. You now belong to me…I guess.” “What do you mean, you guess? You're the volcano god. Aren't you going to eat me now? Brother tried to hold in his laughter. “Why would I eat you? I'm a god. The only sustenance I need is the prayers of the people. Besides, you are quite small. If I were to eat one of your kinds, I'd go for that fat chieftain.” The girl struggled not to laugh, but failed. “Ah, see…there is a smile. Look, it's not too bad down here. I can easily let your flame die out if you'd like, but you cannot return to your home.” The girl looked down at her body. She sighed. “No, I cannot return like this. Anyway, those assholes sacrificed me. Screw them. Show me around the place.” The boy smiled cheerfully. This was his first friend and he didn't want to mess it up. “Hey consider yourself lucky. You could've been found by my Father. One day I'll find out what he does to all those virgins he gets.” Both the girl and Brother's face went askew as they thought about it. Taking her in his hand, he showed her the secrets of the volcano and explained to her the ways of fire. Providing sight for the blind Power: Thermal Vision Level:Standard As they walked through the sweltering bowels of the underworld, the young girl began to drift. She had actually begun to miss her home and world she left behind. Turning to the fire god, she asked him to let her visit her people. “This cannot happen.” He said. “For one, your eternal flame is too great. To exist with me you had to be reborn anew. I cannot extinguish this flame without extinguishing you as well. Plus, if I let you out, you would be found immediately by one of my treacherous and meddlesome kin. Hmm…I can let you look upon them however.” Disappointed, she questioned the gesture of kindness. “And how would I do that if I cannot leave this hideaway?” Brother pointed to an adjacent wall. “Focus. Look beyond the wall. Think of your people. Remember them. Look out unto the world and remember.” He said. Directing her eyes to the point, she began to see it. Like glowing fireflies, she saw the heat radiating from her people. Through the surface of the mountain wall, she could visualize the aura of every living creature with warm blood flowing through their veins. “Beautiful.” She proclaimed. Brother smiled. For this, I will always love you Power: Pheremones Level:Supreme Auto-Hit This mental attack hits the target automatically, but may or may not effect them. Area Effect This attack causes damage in a large area. Okay, so things are going good for our new odd couple. Therefore, it is time for the climax and as usual, the problems all start with the family. It had been quite a while since our young virginal lead had been tossed into the volcano. I believe it had been centuries actually. Many virgins tumbled in afterward and all of them were scooped away by the lecherous Sky Father. But ultimately, the virgin tossing stopped. As a matter of fact, life on the Island stopped all together. As civilizations sometimes do, the island folk of Pele disappeared. Just up and vanished. Well as you can imagine, this caused quite the commotion amongst the family. Each blamed the other for the mysterious disappearance of the Pele people. Really, it was all of their fault. Over time, their arguments had completely driven the natives of Pele to extinction. The gods were so wrapped up in their own affairs that they hadn't even noticed the death of a culture. The annihilation of the Pele populous eventually led to the waning of the power of the gods. And with that decline came less family feuding. How could they feud? The power of the gods is unequivocally connected to the worship of their followers. So with no followers there was no power. The gods knew it was finally their twilight and as any self absorbed deity would do--they sulked. That was when it happened. As they became morose in self pity, something was happening. In the skies, a group of heavenly disembodied spirits whisked away from their preoccupied captor. It had been forever since the virgins had been sacrificed to the volcano god and stolen by the Sky Father. There bodies were also transformed like the fire virgin; however they took the form of the winds. With their newfound freedom, they soared freely about the island laughing and crying in joy. They spat upon the ground of the long forgotten island that had damned them. Freedom was theirs and nothing would stop the revelry to come. Until… …Suddenly, a thunderous rumble occurred in the skies. “Come to me my beauties. Come and comfort your daddy!” The Sky Father ordered. The free spirits dared not return. Instead they fled into the nearest escape. The volcanic mouth swallowed them whole. Within, they flew deep into its darkest recesses. They continued lower and lower until the voice of the Sky Father all but faded. As weak as he was, he didn't attempt to follow them. He just continued to cry out like some poor whelp. The girls were safe until they came upon a cavern opening. There they saw the great volcano god fallen. His body little more than a husk. Next to him was a girl…our girl. She wept for him. “What are you doing? Get away from him. You…you are one of us. She is like us, sisters. Why does she cry for this filth? Why would she cry for anyone? You are empowered girl. Be free. Join us. Leave here before this place sinks into the Earth forever. Come girl. Don't be foolish.” The girls goaded and taunted her. However, she did not stir. She had become attached to her fallen abductor. This verbal attack continued for a while until finally a huge rumble began. By means of the last remains of his power, Sky Father shook the volcano to pieces. Hovering with a maddened look in his eyes, his only concern was the return of his harem. Upon seeing this frightful sight, the wind filled virgins swept up our girl and blew her out of the caves. She did not resist; her heart was too broken to fight back. The escape was short lived however, as the Sky Father burst from the remains of the volcano. With a motion, he began to seep away his winds that carried the girls aloft. In a last ditch effort the girls combined their might to push their sister far away from the Island. Consequently, this desperate endeavor leads us to the back to the beginning. Again, the young girl had been living in that hole for ages. The primitive world she once inhabited was now full of thriving metropolises, industries and modern technology. Upon landing (In the middle of an Industrial sector back alley, mind you), the young girl was frightened and disturbed by her surroundings. Never had she seen great structures such as the apartment buildings or vehicles such as cars. It was late, very late and the girl was scared. Upon instinct she ran and ducked into the closest thing to a hole in the ground she could find. This directs us back to the bar, where a desperate bartender has already called the police about a young preoccupied woman unconsciously burning the place down. “Look sweetie, I know you're upset, but you can't go around just burning everything in sight. Come on lady! I got a business to run here. You're killing me.” He said. Of course the young girl didn't speak the foreign language of the male, so she completely ignored him, lost in her thoughts of Brother. It wasn't until the spray of a fire extinguisher hit her that she finally looked up at him. Her looked troubled the bartender. It was as if she were looking through him, but at him simultaneously. “Brother!” She said. “Is that you?” She approached the bartender crawling over the counter. He couldn't move. This was an extremely, attractive nude woman writhing on top of a counter, albeit covered in flames. His first instinct was to get the gun and blow this girl to kingdom come…okay, that was his second instinct. His real first instinct was to ogle that bodacious island girl body--should've gone for the gun. As the world burns Power: Fire Level:Ultimate Kit Power Link: Energy Conduit Area Effect This attack causes damage in a large area. By the time he snapped out of it, the entire bar was covered in flames. Much of the attendants had already left. The bartender was trapped behind the counter as bottles exploded behind him. His face blistered from the heat. “Please lady, don't kill me.” The young girl smiled happily as the man melted before her eyes. “Don't worry Brother. We'll never be apart.” She touched his face as his body liquefied. In minutes, the entire block was aflame. Finally, sirens rang out as the fire and police department arrived on the scene. Away my reality Power: Closed Mind Level:Standard As both fire and police department rushed in to do all they could; a just arriving chief questions one of his passing officers regarding the travesty before them. “Well, does it look like arson, kid?” The Chief inquires. “Please tell me it ain't arson.” “Fraid so, sir. Not only that, but it's a serial arsonist.” “Oh come on! Wait! Tell me this ain't that Pele case I've been hearing bout.” “Yes sir.” “Okay, feel me in. What's the deal with this girl?” “I'm sure you've seen this before, sir. Orphaned child taken in by dysfunctional family. Sexual abuse from her pops, physical abuse from the mom and sister. Apparently, the only sane one in the house was her adopted brother. Rumor has it that they were together.” “Together?” The Chief looked befuddled. “Yeah, you know…” The officer proceeds to make a sound like bed springs squeaking while pumping his fist. “Riiiigghhtt. I can see how that can make someone a little crazy.” “Sir, this girl passed crazy a long time ago. I wasn't finished.” “Well, finish. We've got work to do.” “Okay, so they say that the sister found out about the girl and told the mom. The mom and father got into it. Brother got involved and then pops gets hold of a gun. Boom, boom, boom, boom...triple homicide and suicide. Later on it turned out the father had a thing for kidnapping young girls--virgins. They found a whole entombment of them in the backyard. A real perverted piece of work.” “Where was the girl?” “The son kept her hidden. He told the dad that she had run away long ago. Well, the dad found out about her, but killed everybody involved and himself before he found her. Eventually, she came out of her hole looking for her lover/brother.” “…and?” “Well, when she saw that grizzly sight. She snapped. I mean Chernobyl snapped, sir. Apparently, she had…um…has some pretty heavy latent pyrokinesis going on.” “Apparently.” The chief said sarcastically. “To cut a long story short, she was taken into the crazy house and…uh…yeah. She's nuts. She started getting into these weird mythology books. She was all believing she was some kind of virgin goddess or something. Kept calling everyone, sky brother or Earth sister and things like that. She was a certified lunatic, sir. They said they were unable to help her. She was untreatable. Eventually, she ended up burning the entire building down; killed 35 people that day. She's been running loose ever since.” “What tha @#$%? Is there some good reason I am just now hearing all of this?” The officer hangs his head down low. “Paperwork, sir. Nobody wants the paperwork.” “!#@$!! Paperwork! I'll show those bozos some paperwork! I want everyman we got on this case NOW!! PRONTO!!” The officer stood looking nervous and confused. “NOW!!” With that, he ran off to convey the message. “Oh and kid!” He yelled to the exiting officer. “You're wrong.” “About what, sir?” the officer inquired. The chief scratched his temple and said, “I ain't never seen no sh!t like this.” Category:Characters Category:Treacherous Characters